Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a imagen destacada
Historial de imágenes y recientemente programadas Antes de sugerir una imagen revisa en la siguiente página que no haya sido usada. *Historial de imágenes Imágenes recientemente programadas *Vader contra Kenobi (Semana 28 de 2010) A favor # 02:28 27 jun 2010 (UTC) #Este tipo de imágenes son las que deben ser nominadas. Lop-Har Kela 01:59 28 jun 2010 (UTC) # 17:08 29 jun 2010 (UTC) #Que extraño que no se haya nominado antes. 00:52 3 jul 2010 (UTC) # 09:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) # 20:04 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Imágenes propuestas Instrucciones Nuevas Guerras Sith (2) A favor #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:24 7 nov 2009 (UTC) # 21:28 5 abr 2010 (UTC) En contra *Yo la veo muy liosa... 17:29 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Comentarios :Ese supuestamente no me gusta. 16:58 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Propagandas separatistas (2) A favor #Para celebrar el Hiperimpulsor. 18:22 8 nov 2009 (UTC) # 18:24 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios :Qué lástima, era para celebrar el hiperimpulsor de la CSI. 16:58 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Persecución en la Trinchera (3) A favor #--Lop-Har Kela 19:47 1 may 2010 (UTC) # 17:45 3 may 2010 (UTC) # 18:24 28 jun 2010 (UTC) #Darth Nihilus 02:34 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Comentarios #La información tiene varios errores. 02:17 2 may 2010 (UTC) #Si, mucha información que no se bien como organizarla además de que falta el artículo de la Persecución en la Trinchera.--Lop-Har Kela 18:38 3 may 2010 (UTC) #:Ya cambié la redacción, sólo falta la creación de ese artículo.--20:29 9 may 2010 (UTC) ::Sigue muy confusa esa redacción, por no mencionar que no es ningún evento adverso o distinto a la Batalla de Yavin. 22:23 15 may 2010 (UTC) :::Ya volvía a corregir la descripción, espero que esté a tu gusto, sino, ayudame por favor con tu comentario.--Lop-Har Kela 01:59 28 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Bueno, la verdad no está mal. Voto a favor. 18:24 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Legado de terror (3) lidera a varios soldados clones en un combate contra la Reina geonosiana Karina La Grande. }} A favor #Una gran imagen. 18:46 21 may 2010 (UTC) # 13:42 31 may 2010 (UTC) # 09:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Comentarios #Duélale a quien le duela, le informo que Cody es muchisisisisisisisisimo más condecorado e importante que Rex. 02:05 23 jun 2010 (UTC) Gran Ejército de la República (3) A favor #Lop-Har Kela 00:21 14 jun 2010 (UTC) # 00:51 23 jun 2010 (UTC) # 09:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) En contra #''Soldados clon'' 00:41 14 jun 2010 (UTC) ##Que debería cambiar según tu opinión?--Lop-Har Kela 01:59 28 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Por supuesto, ¿qué no has visto todo el debate al respecto que ha surgido en la wiki? Lo más correcto es Soldados clones. 18:19 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Adorables Ewoks (2) A favor #Para tooodos ustedes que aman a los Ewoks. lol.--Lop-Har Kela 00:21 14 jun 2010 (UTC) # 09:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) En contra #xD! Nadie va a votar a favor! 00:51 23 jun 2010 (UTC) #Sí, claro. Sobre todo yo. 02:28 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Comentarios *Si, se de su amor por los Ewoks, fue por hacerles una broma.--Lop-Har Kela 01:59 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Vader el Máximo (4) A favor # 02:28 27 jun 2010 (UTC) #Este tipo de imágenes son las que deben ser nominadas. Aunque me gusta más la de la película. Lop-Har Kela 01:59 28 jun 2010 (UTC) # 17:08 29 jun 2010 (UTC) # 09:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) ::La de la película es muy buena, pero la nominé sobre todo porque es un evento muy emblemático y la adaptación artística está muy buena. Un caso similar a la de Obi-Wan y Anakin en su duelo en Mustafar a principios de año. 18:21 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Vader el Máximo en Hoth (3) A favor #Aunque la imagen no se distingue muy bien, Vader es uno de los titanes, y además es un momento clásico. 02:28 27 jun 2010 (UTC) #Este tipo de imágenes son las que deben ser nominadas. Lop-Har Kela 01:59 28 jun 2010 (UTC) # 17:08 29 jun 2010 (UTC) La muerte de Yoda (3) A favor # 00:52 3 jul 2010 (UTC) # 01:30 3 jul 2010 (UTC) #Una imagen memorable y hermosa del punto de vista artístico. 14:49 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Ejecute la Orden 66 (5) A favor # 00:52 3 jul 2010 (UTC) # 01:33 3 jul 2010 (UTC) # 09:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) #Me gusta mucho, pero la descripción "Comandante" debería estar separado de Cody. 14:48 3 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Hecho. 16:46 3 jul 2010 (UTC) # 20:02 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Mi... Aprendiz... (2) A favor # 00:52 3 jul 2010 (UTC) # 09:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) En contra #No me gusta, The Force Unleashed es una de las cosas que más ha hecho desastres con el canon, incluso más que The Clone Wars. Mucho más, porque ha destruido la cronología que todos conocemos, la clásica y más trascendental. 01:00 4 jul 2010 (UTC) #Lo mismo de Lord David. 14:31 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Fett sobrevive (5) A favor #Ojalá votaran así en los ADs y ABs. 16:07 11 jul 2010 (UTC) #La imagen es buena por muy grande, no? 20:09 11 jul 2010 (UTC) #Fett por siempre!. 21:31 11 jul 2010 (UTC) #Si es que llegaran a poner la foto (Que es muy buena por lo cierto) Ojalá pudieran poner el hipervínculo sobre el tema que muestra la imagen porque las persones que visiten la wiki por primera vez van a investigar sobre el tema y así la wiki se va a ampliar... saludos Darth Nihilus 02:41 12 jul 2010 (UTC) # 00:52 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Comentarios La imagen es buena por muy grande, no? 20:09 11 jul 2010 (UTC) :A mí me gusta. Además, es una buena oportunidad para mostrarle a los que no saben que sobrevivió—como era mi caso antes de leer Imperio Oscuro. 20:42 11 jul 2010 (UTC) ::No, si a mi también me gusta, lo que pasa es que en mi pantalla de 15,6" casi ni se ve entera. 21:01 11 jul 2010 (UTC) El Funeral de Mara (3) A favor # 00:52 3 jul 2010 (UTC) # 13:11 12 jul 2010 (UTC) # 14:21 13 jul 2010 (UTC) ''Bring in the Flamethrowers!'' (2) A favor # 00:07 15 jul 2010 (UTC) # 12:58 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Un sindicato urbano (2) A favor # 00:07 15 jul 2010 (UTC) #Bastante bueno, me gusta ese tipo de arte. 17:53 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Comentarios #Si me preguntan, la imagen tiene un toque medio "Call of Duty" que le queda muy bien a Star Wars. 14:54 16 jul 2010 (UTC)